


lunch break

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Erwin Smith, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Office Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Smut, erwin is your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: on your lunch break, you decide to give erwin a little visit.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith x Reader - Relationship, Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 23





	lunch break

"there's this new sub shop across the street, levi and i are going, you coming?"hanji asks as we walk down the hallway. 

you then see erwin walk into his office. 

"go without me, i brought my lunch" you smile.

"ah come on, i bet they have that sub you always order from subways, but better."

"leave the girl alone, hanji," levi says nudging her arm. "she's going to have lunch with erwin".

you and erwin are complicated. he always gives you looks around the office, but is too shy to tell you how he feels. he compliments you here and there, but never made a move on you. and he's also your boss.

"that's not true!" you say trying to hide your red face. 

you guys then reach the door exit.

"well, i guess we'll see you later," hanji says.  
"have fun" levi adds with a smirk.

you say your goodbyes and make your way to the lunchroom to grab your food. as your about to make your way back to your desk, you look over to erwins room and debate if you should go or not. after a few minutes, you make up your mind and go by his door. you stand by his door, unsure if you should knock.

fuck it.

you knock twice and wait for a response. it was quiet.

‘maybe i should go’ you say to yourself. as your about to walk away, you hear a loud voice telling you to come inside, making your heart skip a beat.

you turn the cold doorknob and see erwin, sitting at his desk with a bunch of paperwork pilled on his wooden desk.

his eyes look up from his desk and make eye contact with you. 

"oh y/n, come in," he says with a smile as he returns to his paperwork.

"hi, mr. smith" you say as you walk in and lean against the door.

"please, call me erwin" he laughs.

"i see that you're always in your office during lunch... so i wondering if you needed company?" you say as you walk towards his desk.

"company sounds nice, thank you" his eyes meet yours again, longer this time causing your stomach to get butterflies. he was a very hot man.

"so... how's everything?" you ask as you lean against his desk, eyeing his paperwork.

"well as you can see it's pretty hectic around here— especially with all this work" he laughs. "it's pretty stressful"

you look at the clock and smile.

"you know... i can help you destress" you say with a smirk as you look him up and down.

"oh really?" he smiles, raising an eyebrow.  
you nod as you walk towards him. you take your hand and run your fingers through his blonde hair.

you hand then trails to his pants as you lower yourself in front of him. his breath hitches as you tug on his belt.

"is this okay?" you ask.  
he quickly nods, placing his hands on the chair arms.  
with a few tug and pulls, his belt is off. he raises himself for you to pull down his pants.  
you then pull down his boxers revealing his length, causing your mouth to water.  
you take his cock with your hands and lick around the tip, making him bite his lip to hold back his moan.  
you giggle at his action.  
you then take him in your small mouth, moving at a slow pace.  
"shit," he says as he reaches for your hair, giving it a soft tug.  
you begin to pick up the pace, eyes never leaving him. you watch the faces he makes as you suck him off.

"im gonna cum" he says as he thrusts into your mouth.  
you go deeper until it reaches the back of your throat and in one final thrust, he comes. you feel the warm liquid flow down your throat.

he quickly hands you a few napkins off his desk to clean yourself up.  
"well fuck" he says as he fixes himself up, catching his breath.  
"do you feel better?" you ask as you fix your skirt.  
he then gets up and kisses you, hands finding your skirt zipper. you then push away.

"we can't do that here," you say with a smirk.  
"how about you come over to my place later?" he asks as he rubs your arm.

"we'll see," you say as you pick up your lunch bag and head towards the door. you then turn back and wink, leaving him guessing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
